


A broken spark

by Primus_child



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only son of two of the most powerful rulers on Cybertron, he decides to leave it all behind while taking the pieces of his shattered heart with him. But, will the only surviving heir of two kingdoms be able to place everything back together and start a new life? Does the rulers of said realms have a say of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A broken spark

**Author's Note:**

> A plotbunny that bit me hard several centuries ago and now I've finally decided to post it.  
> Based in one of GoldCrownPrime's stories, and with their permission and blessing, I'm posting this :)  
> I'm also looking for a nice and kind beta to help me to fix the mistakes that I know there are here.  
> Disclaimer: I owe nothing you may recognize.  
> now, enjoy :*

**Chapter one.**

He was desolated, alone and sad, confused with what will be his next course of action as he paced around his quarters; his carrier’s words cut his spark as if it was the most sharp knife that ever was created, and when he continued it was like said knife was twisted in his insides.

Starscream could not help but feel how his warm tears run by his cheek as the pain in his spark was insufferable and agonizing; in the end he fell on his knees and pressed his hands against his chest as if to soothe the pain.

“Why?” He whispered between whimpers. “Why he has to be so cruel with me? All I’ve ever did was trying to make him feel better,” cried in silence remembering the last events as this ones were like burned into his processor forever, but it was just moments ago. “...to be a good son.”

...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Carrier?” Starscream got near the big mech that tried hard to not whimper for his loss. The seeker touched his shoulder with all the care he could show the other because he really cares about him, he always did._

_“Don’t touch me!” The other barked shoving away the seeker’s servo as if it was a disgusting pest before backhanding him so hard in the face that send the little flier in a rolling motion to the far wall. “Don’t call me carrier! I’am NOT your carrier!” he spat with all the venom and hatred he could pronounce._

_Starscream took his face in his hands as couldn’t help the tears forming in his optics before watching his creator and shaking like a scared petrorabit with wide crimson optics, spark clenching tightly in his chest, threatening to break._

_“You are NOT my son! I had only one son and I lost him! And it was YOUR FAULT!”_

_“It was not my fault!” For once the seeker defended himself._

_“Yes it is, it IS your fault that my Galvatron is dead!” He roared before suddenly grabbing the seeker by the neck and shock him with every ounce of hatred he had before punching him in the face hard. “If I had to choose who would be better dead today I would definitely have chosen you!”_

_“...” Unable to utter a word the seeker whimpered, but not by the pain of his wound but the pain those words meant, it was more painful than any hit he used to receive from his carrier._

_“Get OUT! I don’t want to see you anymore!”_

_A few eternal seconds passed before the younger screamed “I hate you! I hope you die!” before standing quickly on his heels and ran away from his brother’s quarters. His metallic heels could be heard echoing in the empty passages._

_Megatron couldn’t help but smirk in triumph after that before turning himself back to the corpse of his fallen son: his face changing back into a grim one._

_“My son...” He whispered hoarsely touching lovely his cheek. “Your sire is here.”_

_END FLASHBACK_

...

* * *

Starscream couldn’t blame other but his carrier for his luck and mistreatment, after all, his step-creator, Optimus, and his half brother, Galvatron, were indifferent with him as they usually neglected him and ignored him as if he was something that shouldn’t be there, sharing their space.

Sometimes he wondered how his current step-creator passed from being his best friend, to… this.

But his breaking spark forced him back to the reality;  it was not his fault either and he knew it as was meditating there in his quarter’s floor, lying on his side in a fetal position trying to make himself smaller so his huge pain will go away, but it was useless as it was still there biting his spark.

“My fault,” He whispered between sobs. “It is not my fault that that idiot went and crossed our empire’s territory into our enemies’ territory trying to prove the more idiot of friends he had how brave he was.” He clenched his fists.

“It was not my fault also that the whore of my carrier...” He trailed off as he lifted himself from the ground still in tears. “That whore,” He repeated the words with rage. “That whore fragged my sire so he could gain his lands!” He shouted as he hit the ground with his fist now thinking why his sire was also so abusive of him and his carrier. “It was all that whore’s fault!” He cried thanking Primus that his quarters were soundproofed.

“I must leave this place, I can’t...” Sob “I can’t take this anymore.” He started shaking horribly as he cried and whimpered and his tears fell to the ground as if receiving rain. “Who would notice that I left?” he let out in a whisper as he sadly smiled watching his tears fall on the ground. But then again, his carrier used to be possessive with what he considered that it belonged to him, and maybe he didn’t consider him his son but he was still his... thing.

That thought didn’t make Starscream feel any better; maybe his carrier hated him, but that doesn’t mean that he will let him leave and do with his life as he pleased; he better start calming down and think in his moves if he wanted to leave this hell hole.

After all, if he belongs to Megatron, he will be used and abused until his spark can’t take it no more.

…

* * *

It took him hours to calm down, actually he cried himself to sleep but it gave him the perfect strategy in dreams.

As he prepared everything for his departure he could not help but think in the story about his half brother’s death. The servants told the story that the prince tried to prove his little friends how brave and worthy he was by crossing the limits between Vos and Kaon; a foolish act, because once he put a pede on foreign land, the vossians didn’t doubted to shot him to death knowing full well who he was and that their Winglord will praise them for their acts and that Megatron would not dare to initiate a war against them; the vossian army was way too powerful for him to challenge them.

“And that is the reason the whore of my carrier fragged the afthole of my sire.” Starscream growled as he finished packing everything he will need once he is officially gone and into open world. He will have to act fast, after all, he will have only one chance for this to succeed, if he fails, he will be severely punished.

As he entered his lab, he prepared everything and started keying the console; within seconds, the camera stopped recording his moves and only showed a repetitive record of him typing on the main console; then set the bombs in place and activated them before walking to the passway and activated an energy disruptor that gave the illusion of him being someone else with a bulkier frame and in another color.

He walked passing many mechs and femmes and servants and none of them gave him a look as he was used to; he should have used this device before. His arrogance and pride vanishing as his spark-ache increased due to his creator’s rejection.

Once he set his pedes in the outside of the palace he stopped to feel the wind against his wings... “The winds of freedom.” He said as he ignited his thrusters and flies away and once he was high enough to not be detected giving one last look to the place he was born and suffered so much and watched how the priests were preparing everything for his half brother’s funeral.

“Today, Starscream dies too,” He said with a grim face. “But no one will mourn him.” With that last sentence his spark clenched in pain once more before he turned and left as fast as he could; counting the minutes he realized that the bomb in the lab must have already exploded successfully ‘killing’ him.

Taking a deep breath and shoving away the sorrow from his spark he continued flying as he also closed and locked his bond with his carrier hopping to never open it again.

...That part of his life is gone, he will never return.

…

* * *

The funeral went along as was programed and Megatron mourned the loss of his only son until night fell; then later in the night Soundwave approached his Lord, datapad in hand.

“What do you want, Soundwave?”

“My lord, the report of the recent explosion in the lab.” The telepath stated.

“Resume it!” The warlord barked.

“It seems to be due to a mechanical failure, the cams shows nothing about it, they seemed to have stopped recording ten minutes before the explosion; also, there were no fatal victims...” He trailed off.

“And?”

“Except for one, sir.”

“Hmmm, who was the disgraced spark? Was someone important?”

“Starscream.” Concluded the telepath.

“No one important then, at least something good happened in this gloomy day.” He couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction. “That screechy pest is finally gone.” He let out a sigh and relaxed more in his couch.

“Well done, Soundwave, dismissed.”

The other bowed respectfully before turning to leave, then Megatron started thinking and speaking out loud “Maybe things will get better after all.” then smirked darkly.

If Starscream was useless by not gaining him the Winglord’s lands and army, he’d better be dead.

Unluckily he destroyed more than half of the palace’s lab, it will take them awhile to fix his mess. “Well, certainly the bastard couldn’t just go in silence.” Added the warlord before drinking from his highgrade cube.

….

* * *

The seeker was tired after flying for so long and found shelter in a cave that he decided to use for the night and recharge until he had to fly again. “I just hope my- that that whore never realizes... or think about me again.” Then offlined his optics forcing a much needed recharge for his systems.

The next morning he refueled and started making some changes to his body, placing on himself a new armor he purchased a long time ago but had never the chance to use... until now.

Once he was ready he admired himself as much a he could; his new armor was red with hints of white and black stripes, a golden cockpit and his usually before gray face was now white. He will have to choose a name, but he will think about it later once he reaches his destiny...

...a faraway city and, he hoped, the only probable place his carrier will never look for him if he ever realizes that he really didn’t died.

But that will never happen, he was free and no one will take that from him, no one.

He kept flying until he devised in the reddish and darkening faraway horizon painting his destiny.

…

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**City of Vos...**

The Winglord paced his luxurious halls with angry steps... That useless creation of his got himself killed.

Maybe he was useless... But unfortunately was the only creation he was able to conceive ever. The worst of all was that half of it was Megatron's but even then, after vorns of trying and trying with his consorts and concubines, it became clear that he couldn't conceive. He tried everything, took everything the medics gave him but nothing worked. He was not an old mech either so no one had an answer to his condition.

Starscream desired to stay with his carrier after they broke up... And even after said Warlord and carrier nonetheless stole his betrothed from him.

That was a filthy and disgusting move that not even he, the Winglord ever considered; but coming from Megatron, everything was possible, after all he whored himself to him in order to take his goods; he let his lust to take what was his son’s, seduced his young betrothed and bonded with him without even a ceremony.

That was a huge scandal for the Iaconians, and king Ultra Magnus had to give up his son to Megatron, even if he was promised to Starscream for years before when they were still sparklings and best friends.

The old seeker walked back to a cabinet and saved the letter with the dire news of his son’s departure from this world.

Maybe he should consider how poorly he behaved as a sire, but in the end, the Winglord just thought he would have lured his creation back to him where he belonged using any method he could think about.

But now that was impossible... His son was dead... The only one carrying his lineage and bloodline. It was fair after all, he killed Megatron's son so Primus killed his.

Anyways, if he was still alive, he would have made him carry or sire for him, that way he would had have a right heir for his kingdom, for his grandsire, the Winglord of Vos to rise.

...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc?
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment and give me some kuddos, they are always welcome.  
> xoxo


End file.
